Castlevania: Children of the Moonlight
A Castlevania: Lament of Innocence fan-fiction by Fernand J. Sea. Official Description Many years after Leon Belmont fought Walter, he is unable to fight yet again as a result of a recent attack. Now, his elder child has to, not only look for a cure for the poison afflicting her parents but, she must also find her brother who mysteriously vanished. The Story * Read the story here on FanFiction.Net Established Characters * Mathias Cronqvist - Manipulates the entire cast of Lament of Innocence in his war against God. Master of Death. * Death - Obeys the owner of the Crimson Stone. * Joachim Armster - Vampire imprisoned by Walter for rebelling and made one of the five monsters whose destruction released the seal to the Keep. Somehow survived the destruction of the Castle. * Leon Belmont - His hard fought and tragic defeat of Walter only served Mathias's purposes. Vows his descendants will hunt the night and defeat Mathias with the whip gained through his sorrows. Is poisoned and unable to rescue his son. Referenced Established Characters * Sara Trantoul - Tainted and struck down by her fiance Leon. Her spirit is now the source of the Vampire Killer whip's power. * Rinaldo - Alchemist who aided warriors in their quests to defeat Walter. * Walter - Ancient vampire struck down by Leon. Mathias now uses his soul as a power source for the Crimson Stone. Original Characters * Sara Belmont - Firstborn daughter of Leon. Can use the Vampire Killer and may be as powerfull as her father. She is the only one who can save her brother. * Vishno Derante - Vampire hunter wielding the Holy Chakram. From a family of white magic users. * Rachel Belmont - Wife of Leon * Simon Belmont - Second child of Leon. * Fargo - A shapeshifter in the employ of Mathias. Not the brightest. Boss #1. * Rowan - A vampire thirsting for eternal life. Long time friend of Mathias. Used to test Sara's power. Boss #2. * Morrigan - Treasure seeker in the employ of Mathias. Boss #3. Chapter Summary Caution: Spoilers #Part 1: Awakening - A generation after his defeat by Leon, Death is revived. He reports on his conversation with Leon and that Joachim seems to be alive, whom Mathias instructs to fetch. #Part 2: Dark Deal - Death entices Joachim with power while Mathias sends his associates Fargo, Rowan, and Morrigan to wreak havok in the Belmont household. #Part 3: Setting Out - Leon and his wife are stung by Morrigan's scorpions. He gives his daughter Sara his whip and daggar and sends her to find her missing brother. She spies a castle in the distance. #Part 4: Warm Welcome #Part 5: Joachim Arrives #Part 6: The Save Room #Part 7: Castle's Armory #Part 8: The Mysterious Creature (First Boss Fight) #Part 9: Their First Subweapon #Part 10: Enter the Catacomb #Part 11: Rowan Attacks! (Second Boss Fight) #Part 12: A Grim Tale #Part 13: Castle's Treasury #Part 14: Morrigan Attacks! (Third Boss Fight) Category:Fan Fiction